mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Group 3 - Alcohol Aware Tuesday 9.30
13:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC)158.94.129.131]] 13:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 'About Alcohol Aware' booze..jpg|'Figures of what alcohol does to you' To booze or not to booze.jpg|'To booze or not to booze' Gianna1 (2).jpg|'Alcohol Aware Logo' Alcohol aware flyer.jpg|'Flyer' Alcohol3.jpg|'Don't let this happen to you' Britain is the binge-drinking capitol of Europe, with 12 per cent of the population admitting they have up to ten drinks in a single night out, research by pollsters Eurobarometer shows.(Click for full article on research) Shocking! Sadly as this is, it gets even worse with the knowledge that youngsters are twice as likely to binge-drink on a single session Britain’s young population is clearly unaware and ignorant about the dangers of alcohol abuse and how much crime and disorders caused by binge-drinking costs the taxpayer a year. Adolescence is a transition time when the body is undergoing many significant changes, such as hormonal alterations and brain development. Its also a time when young people start to associate more with friends and associates beyond their childhood contacts. With feeling an increased pressure to 'fit in', can be quite confusing for a youth to understand and deal with. The Alcohol Aware Campaign is to raise awareness on alcohol abuse and its effects to create a safer society, reduce anti-social behavior and help young people to think before ordering a second drink. Be Aware! Don’t Waste Your Youth! Drink Sensibly! Links to alcohol/drink awareness pages *www.drinkaware.co.uk thumb|left|416px|NHS Alcohol Awareness Campaign 2008 'Members of group' *Chimere Girigari *Clio Martin *Kadine Allman *Kelsey Comrie *Rejoice Boakye *Rochelle Graham-Castillo 'Campaign Strategy' 'Campaign Issue' As a group, we have an issue with university students and the volume of their drinking. We are going to use our campaign as a way to create awareness to the students who drink too much. We are not trying to get people to stop completely because we know that to some that can prove impossible, however we want to let people that they can have just as much as a good time with moderation. 'Aim of Campaign' Up to one third of adolscents binge drink, with 6% reaching the threshold of having an alcohol related substance use disorder. Binge Drinking has become a modern 'hobby' for young adults, particularly University Students. Most Binge Drinkers are not familiar with the risks that comes with Binge Drinking, and so that is why we created a campaign which would endorse the fact that Binge Drinking isn't good for you, whether its your body or personality being affected. Being University Students ourselves, it gives us an advantage of meeting our aim because it brings a slight advantage of persuading University Students to stop Binge Drinking. 'Key Message of Campaign' The key message of our campaign is for University Students to think in moderation when drinking. And that drinking alot can cause real harm to themselves or others. 'Target of Campaign' The target for this campaign is to be able to make awareness of Binge Drinking through changing the opening times of the BARN14. When we found out that the BAR's opening times was 11am, we thought it was too early, especially as thats the times when most lectures start. So we all thought it would be a good idea to change it from 11am to around 1-2pm. It may be a bit late but hopefully achieving this target will show that many students want to make a change. 'People and groups to support key message' There are a few other campaign groups who we could collaborate with, which would help us get our message across in a stronger way to our target audience. Alcohol crosses over with many other issues, such as sexual health problems, and even domestic violence. We aim to work with others, where our infomations will meet so that our arguement will become much stronger. We are looking for people to su''pport our cause by signing petitions which should hopefully lead to the later opening of Bar N14. We realise that this may be a challenge, however, we want to remind others that we are not trying to stop drinking, just moderate it. We asked many people to help us in supporting our key message; -Student Union. -Owners of BARN14 -President of the Student Union -Owner of MUD radio and magazine. 'Actions and tactics to achieve aim ' '''Funding: We filled in an application form to received funding from the SPIN to promote our campaign. A few weeks later, we were contacted and were said to have accepted our application. It was decided not to give us the full amount we applied for as it is only a short term project. We were given £114 to to print flyer's, which has now been completed, and an extra £10 for any additional promotion material. Actions and tactics to achieve aim: *We made a petition; where fellow students can sign their names to help us in changing the opening times of the BAR. Gone well so far as we have over 50 signatures :) * wrote to the President of the Student Union to try and help us in achieving our aim of changing the bar times. *printed flyers to try and distribute around all campuses (Trent Park, Hendon and Cat Hill) *Did many research in order to find out more about Binge Drinking to better our understanding. *Distributed questionnaires on campus in order to help us with the planning of the campus; found some surprising information from many students. *Went to different 'Alcohol Anonymous' meetings. *Try to raise awareness of campaign, by putting it on a popular magazine. *Asked to raise awareness in both MUD magazine and RADIO. 'Promotion material' *A Facebook account has been set up for our Campaign and a like page, both to make our campaign known to young people. In our first week of setting up the account, we already have almost 100 followers. *A Twitter account has also been set up for our Campaign, in order to achieve a more dynamic audience. Because both Facebook and Twttier are effective us of viral marketing our campaign. *'Flyers, logo design and stickers '''to help bring our message out. Click to see design *In order to print the Flyers, stickers and Posters, my colleague contacted 'Smart Cookie Design' and we would negotiate the prices. *Presentation Preview image KelseyComrieMDX 21:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) [[Alcohol Aware Research Dossier|'Research Dossier']] 'General Research' *Effects of alcohol *Graphic images: effect on alcohol on body *Alcohol Abuse Questionnaire *YouTube Videos *Quick Facts [[Alcohol Aware/ Alcohol related issues in the News|'Alcohol related issues in the News']] [[Coming events Alcohol Aware |'Coming events']] *Going around halls/campus for students to sign up with petition (Date: 29th march 2011) *Giving out flyers at campus (Date: 30th March 2011) *Flyering at Uni Campus Trent park and Oakwood Station ( Date: 04th April 2011 @ 11.30pm) *Campaign Presentation (Date: 4th April 2011 @ 14.35pm in Bevan Hall, Trent Park) *Flyering at Hendon Campus ( Date: 8th April 2011 @ 12.45) [[Follow Us!AlcoholAware|'Follow Us!]] '''Gallery *Images and videos from our campaign *Contribution to other campaigns 'Minutes' Week 14 Week 15 Week 16 Week 17 Week 19 Week 20 Week 21 Week 22 Week 23